Obsession
by RetroBerrii
Summary: Prequel to Possession. The story of the Fire Nation royal family covering the birth of Zuko all the way to his death and his sister's rise to power. Rated for safety and future chapters.


A/N: Really short but this is just an intro. Tried to keep everyone as in character as possible but I know I'm going to get yelled at for Ozai's actions. But men are not born wicked. Yes Ozai does get all evil and mean later but I don't believe he was always like that, especially when it came to his wife and children. Anyway this is a prequel to my other story Possession. I don't know yet if this will be updated as often as that one. It may be, or it may not be updated at all until the other is finished.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. I am making no money off this story. It is written for my enjoyment and that of my readers.

Screaming could clearly be heard from behind the door. Ozai paced nervously up and down the hallway, while his elder brother Iroh stood calmly against the wall. Getting dizzy from watching the younger man go back and forth, he laid a comforting hand on his arm.

"Patience brother. It will be over soon and you will have a child. Hopefully, one with your wife's looks." He joked. Ozai gave him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you brother. I don't know how you did this alone. I feel I could die of waiting." Iroh gave him a bittersweet smile. The day ten years ago which had given him his son, had also been the day he lost his beloved wife. Before he could answer however, the sounds from the other room changed. There was one final scream, and then silence. Both brothers stood tense staring at each other. There was no sound at all from the room for well over a minute. Finally though, a shrill cry sent them both running happily into the room.

There Lady Ursa lay on a bed looking with a tired smile down at the keening bundle in her arms. She looked up to greet the two princes with happy tears in her eyes. She held the child up for her husband to see.

"We have a son Ozai. He's beautiful." Ozai hesitantly took the tiny bundle into his arms. His son lay in his arms swaddled in a tiny red blanket. His face was almost as dark a red with his crying, his tiny eyes scrunched up. He already had a small bit of hair. He couldn't believe how little he was, or that he could have been a part of creating something so beautiful. Iroh came to look over his shoulder.

"So. This is my nephew. What is his name?" Ozai looked at Ursa who smiled back at him.

"His name is Zuko. After my father." she told Iroh who smiled down at the tiny prince who had finally stopped crying and went to sleep in his father's arms.

"Prince Zuko hm? Excellent name. He'll be a real lady killer when he grows up I bet." He winked at Ursa before taking his leave of the room, leaving the new family alone. Ozai continued to stare at his son in awe. The little prince was fast asleep, the blanket gripped tightly in one tiny fist. He moved to sit next to his wife on the bed.

"Thank you." was all he could think to say. She surprised him by laughing. She always surprised him.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For giving me a son." She smiled at him.

"You helped make him too.' she said softly, before her smile turned joking. "Although I dare say I did the hard part." He gave her a playful glare. "He looks just like you." She told him seriously. He seemed surprised to hear this. He looked down at hs son again as if trying to see it.

"She would have been so proud." His sad voice pulled her out of her near sleep. She sadly watched as his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sure she is, those in the spirit world can see us, even though we can't always see them." The death of his mother a mere few weeks ago had hit the young prince hard. He had always been closer to her than to his father. "She really was very ill Ozai. At least this way her pain is over."

"I know. I merely wish she could have been here to meet him." His eyes never left the beautiful boy in his arms. Ursa brought her own from her husband down to her son. He was the last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep. Once she was out Ozai stood and carried Zuko to the tiny crib that had been set up in the birthing room. Once Ursa was able to return to their room, a far nicer one had been set up for the royal infant there. Smiling down at the boy once more before laying him in the crib he made a silent promise, both to himself and his child, that Prince Zuko would have nothing but the very best things in life. Unlike Ozai, he would have a father who would give him everything.


End file.
